the monster that links us
by Kindred01
Summary: (working title) Merlin is attacked and Arthur learns more than one truth.
1. Chapter 1

( _this will be a cross over at some point)_

Merlin didn't mind the stocks, he didn't like it when people threw fruit or veg at him but when he is left alone it gave him time to think. But today was different Arthur left him in it though out the night. He was starting to drift off to sleep in the summer warm weather when he felt someone push a hard object into his mouth and tied it around the back of his head. Merlin was a wake trying to scream as he heard he chuckled "I've been waiting for you to end up back here for long time." The stranger purred as he trailed his fingers down Merlin's spin.

The dark haired man started to feel panic rise as he tried to wiggle himself free as the man behind him pulled trousers down. "You are being punished for your crimes against the Prince, who is far too soft on you." He told him as he ran the end of a cane over Merlin's cheeks making the blue eyed warlock look up at the man whose face was hidden by the darkness of the night. Merlin let out a muffled scream as he felt the cane make contact to his lower half. The stranger smiled as he rubbed the red line that was wrong Merlin's backside "Oh theses are going to scar beautifully." He purred before he brought the cane down again and again. Merlin kept screaming though the gag hoping a passing knight would hear him he couldn't believe that none of them are on petrol. Tears were running down his face at the pain as the stranger kept hitting him.

By morning Arthur decide to let Merlin go he walked down to the stocks he took his time when got there he found Merlin hanging there limply he thought he was a sleep as he unlocked the stock. "Come on lazy bones get up, you're not meant to find it comfortable." He said with a chuckle but Merlin didn't move. "Merlin come on!" Arthur yelled as he moved closer he could see blood seeping through the back of Merlin's trousers. "Merlin." He whispered as he moved the unconscious young man into his arms "Merlin." He whispered his name again as he heard a pain whimper come from his lips. He lifted young warlock up carefully only to get a pain groan from him but Arthur found it was the only way he could carry him as he made a mad dash to Gaius.

Merlin's guardian looked up when the door to his home was pushed open by the Prince of Camelot, he brought in Merlin who was still unconscious "W…What…?"

"I left Merlin in the stocks and someone must have attacked him during the night." Arthur said as he walked up to Merlin's bed chambers and placed him down on the bed

"Put him on his stomach." Gaius said weakly as he walked in carrying a bowl and some bottles, Arthur frowned as he turned the young man servant onto his front and let the old man peal back Merlin's trousers down and his shirt up.

"Oh god." The prince gasped, seeing the large angry marks on Merlin's body front the small of his back down to the curving of Merlin's bum.

"Same as before." Gaius said sadly as he started to bath the wounds, some were long cuts along the skin others were just angry and swollen

"You've seen this before?" The Prince asked as he knelt by Merlin's bed and took his hand and held it as Gaius cleaning the marks. Merlin whimpered and squeezed Arthur's hand at the pain but he still didn't wake up.

"I have. There is someone in this place that abuses those on the stocks, I have had men, women and sometimes child in there. At first it was just the marks the cane he use but he started to do more things to them." Arthur didn't miss what the old man was hinting at and it made him pale at the thought

"D…Did this person do more to Merlin?" He asked, he was afraid to know but a part of him had to know." Gaius was quiet as he cleaned the blood off Merlin's body he never once looked at the prince in the eyes blaming him for putting Merlin in the stocks

"Yes." He said after a while and he saw from the corner of his eyes Arthur slump back still holding Merlin's hand.

"Does my father know about these attacks?"

"Well many of victims have said they think he is working for the king, why else is the guards pulled off that area and they have said this man talks about punishing them for the king and the prince." The Prince shook his head in disbelief he didn't want to believe that is own father would do something this cruel.

Arthur left Merlin with Gaius and marched back to the castle to find his father. He found Uther talking to a group of Knights about patrolling the North gate. "Father I need to speak to you!" Arthur yelled. The king looked up and waved the knights away before looking at his angry son

"What has you so riled up this morning? Is that blood?" Uther asked looking at Arthur's hands

"Did you give permission to one or more people to abuse those left in the stocks over night?" He yelled at him. The room become quiet as Uther looked at him those who were in the room moved out of sight. "Did you tells them that they can beat them with a cane then…then rape them?" He snarled quietly

"I have no idea what you are talking about Arthur?" Uther said sound at least shocked, but Arthur didn't buy it quite yet

"Gaius has been treating people for the last year who have been abuse by this man and I'm sure he has told you. Now my man servant was attacked!" He yelled at him

"If he was in the stocks then he was punished." Uther said as he turned away. Arthur felt himself growl at his father as he walked after the man

"So you do know about it! Men, woman and Children do not care at all at what you started!" He yelled

"Enough Arthur! I am sorry that your man servant was hurt but you put him in the stocks again he had to be punished further." He told is son.

"He was raped!" Arthur screamed so other could hear him "You are no fit to be king." Arthur snarled before he walked away from him leaving Uther yelling his name.

He went back to see Merlin who was now resting on his side curled up a sleep, he turned to Gaius and dropped into the chair "My father knows about it, he had said he had to be punished further." The prince told the old man. Gaius shook his head as he looked down into his drink before he started speaking

"He will be unconscious for a while, there will be scaring as there is only so much herbs and rubs can do. He will be in pain when he wakes up and I doubt he will be any fit state to go back to work any time soon." Arthur looked at Gaius and frowned at him

"I don't care about him coming back to work Gaius, I just want him to get better." The Prince said feeling like he was in bad mood.

Gaius watched the Prince for a moment before he leaned forwards "How much do you care for Merlin?" he asked him, the blonde man turn and looked at the court doctor in shock

"I care for Merlin very much! Okay I do treat him badly at times b…but I care for him more than most." He whispered.

"Ummm Merlin is a wizard." Gaius said,

"W…What?" Arthur asked, he looked at him with wide eyes and then to the open door behind them where he could see Merlin sleeping form.

"Merlin is a wizard a powerful one at that he has saved your hide more than once." The older man said as he watched the Prince "I'm telling you this because you said you care for Merlin and if you break his trust or mine by telling your father I will send him away and show you what I am really hiding." They were quiet for a while as Arthur let what Gaius said sink in. "He will need you understanding Arthur, a good wizard can turn dark and sadly your father had made many good wizards and witches turn bad. Merlin has had darkness in his heart he has had pain and hate grow there. You have seen someone good turn bad with your father's ward." Arthur gasped as he felt his hand gripped the chair arms

"Morgana?" He whispered, Gaius nodded with a sad look on his face and he sighed remembering a sweet young girl he use to know

"Because of Uther she felt that she had no choice to do what she has done and Merlin bless him has tried to save her from herself and her sister." Arthur frowned at the this information he felt anger at himself for not helping the people he cares for

"I promises Gaius I will keep Merlin's secret." He said to him seeing the older man smiles.

Merlin could hear voices around him and it made him want to bury his face deeper into this bed cove. But then the pain of his wounds started to hurt and he whimpered and fisted the bed sheets trying to hold off from crying out in pain. But as the second ticked by the pain only got worse to the point that tears started to fall from his eyes "Merlin." Came the whisper of his name. He open his eyes and saw Arthur looking at him as he cupped his cheek and watched as the dark haired young man cried out in pain and at the memories of last night. He grabbed Arthur's wrist and screamed making Gaius rush into the room and held a cup to Merlin's lips

"Drink Merlin, it will help." He said firmly as the amber liquid dribbled down the young man's chin as he tried to swallow it. Gaius pulled the cup away and watched as Merlin fell back into the bed and curled back up onto his sides still holding Arthur's hands

"Shhh its okay just rest." Arthur whispered to him as lowered himself until he was eyes level with Merlin.

Arthur looked into the dull blue eyes that were only bright and bold 18 hours ago, he reached with his free hand and brushed away Merlin's damp hair and smiled weakly at him "I'm so sorry Merlin if I knew..." He stopped and tried to hold back his tears seeing the how broken the young warlock looks

"Arthur." He whispered his name as he let himself be comforted by the Prince.

"Just sleep and I will look after you." As he watched Merlin drifted back off to sleep and his hand let go of Arthur's wrist.

The prince stood up and wiped his eyes as he turned to face the Merlin's guardian who was stood watching. "I want to help may I?" He asked the older man, Gaius smiled gently at him as he walked into the room

"You already are helping."


	2. Chapter 2

Uther stood in the shadows overlooking his kingdom, he stood waiting for the man he hired to punish those who need more punishment than just the shocks. Haven them locked up for what their crimes are were minor compared to some he has in his dungeons. He was feeling guilty about what he unleashed on his kingdom at the time it seemed like a good idea and it had worked crime has gone down there was less thievery, less fighting and it pleased him since the only thing he had to worry about was magic users.

But when his son came to him with news that his hidden punisher has be going out of control with his treatment it made him question what he was doing. He has watched from his window earlier that day at the people in his Kingdom and he watched how they behaved how some looked scare while others flinched when they see the knights. "Uther you're called?" Came the voice behind him. The king was pulled out of his thoughts and turned to look at the man walking out from the dark shadows he stood tall in a black cloak. The man smiled as he let his long finger fiddle with a long wooden stick. Feeling sick with anger Uther just said what he was thinking

"You're going too far, your now raping men, women and children…for the love of god children!" He yelled "And now my son had found out, you attacked his man servant is crimes are petty in compare to the others…"

"You wanted to them punished so that they wouldn't do their crimes and they haven have they?" He asked

"Flogging is one thing but you are doing something that I wou…."

"You would what? This is rich coming from you My Lord I wonder if Prince Arthur knows about his dear darling mother."

"That was different." He said with a hiss

"Was it you forced her into your bed after you murdered her husband. Then you hired a witch to make a potion not only to get her to fall in love with you but to become pregnant. How did that work out for you… Oh I know you murder very magic user because you're hiding your own weakness." Uther was frozen to the spot as he looked the man who grinned. The king didn't know how this man knew that no one knew that the witch he hired he killed her so no one could find out especially after his wife killed herself. "You are weak Uther and weak man with a weak heart. I told you when I came to you 3 years ago that I am looking for someone special and I would have to find them though their pain and you gave permission to do anything to them." He grinned showing slightly long canines

"W…Will this send soon?" Uther whispered, he felt like he made a deal with the devil "Albus will this end soon have you found the special one?" He asked, his mouth felt dry and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. As the man known as Albus grinned at him he looked down at the kingdom breathing in the scent before he open his eyes

"I'm close, I can feel it don't worry Uther I know I'm not looking for women or child." Then Albus walks away from him leaving Uther alone.

Merlin had nightmares of the man with frighten blue eyes but in the dream he wasn't hurting Merlin, he was hurting a boy who was younger than him and had the most beautiful green eyes Merlin had ever seen. It worried him to know that the man is out there hurting other people and this boy if he was real. He started to wake up screaming for a boy he didn't know he didn't know his name didn't know if he was real but something told him that maybe he was.

It's been a month since the attack and Merlin's magic has started to heal his wounds he still finds it hard to walk and to sit down. Arthur walks into Merlin's room to find the young Warlock was drawing "I didn't know you drew?" He asked as he sat down on the bed, Merlin looked up at him and blinked as the prince looked down at the drawing a young boy "Is this you when you were younger?" He asked as he turned the paper around to look at the drawing better

"Do you think he looked like me?" Merlin asked softly

"Well yeah a little, I'm guessing he's not you." He said as he looked at Merlin who was blushing slightly

"I saw him in a dream." He whispered "I…I wanted to remember his face." Merlin told him as he looked up at Arthur "I think he's real and I think that the person who attacked me is hurting him."

"Merlin you saw him in a dream." Arthur whispered softly as he bushed some of Merlin's hair out of his eyes

"I know, but it's just a feeling."

They sat together in the room talking when Merlin notices Arthur has a funny red rash on his wrist "What's that?" Merlin asked as he took the blonde prince's hand and looked at the rash

"I don't know it started about a week ago." He told him with a smile and Merlin blushed because he could see that Arthur was thinking about the day he kissed him on the lips.

"Sorry you must have picked it up from me." He said showing his own rash, Arthur smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Merlin blushed and kissed back before they pulled back and looked at each other

"It's just a rash." He told him as he looked down at Merlin's wrist and saw black lines forming around the wrist, frowning slightly he looked at his own wrist and saw the same line "Merlin look the rash is changing." He tell the dark haired warlock looked down at their wrists and blinked in shock at the change and he let out a gasp.

"I know what this is?" Merlin said as he looked up at Arthur.

Gaius placed the book in front them and showed them a page where two people holding hands and both of them had a pattern around their wrists. "You're both mates." Gaius said looking at them, he was beaming at them

"A what?" Arthur asked as Merlin leaned into his side

"Mates, those with magic often have mates, it's nothing not this is a good thing it means you and Merlin are meant for each other.

"Our marks aren't complete tho." Merlin said showing the unfinished dragon on their wrists. The older man hummed and pushed the book towards them

"Read the page." He said tipping it before leaving the small house.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur blinked in shock when Merlin told him what book meant, the dark haired warlock blushed and looked down at the book "Does that what I think it means?" He asked him, Merlin nodded and bite his bottom lip he was worried that now Arthur seen what the mark means he wouldn't want him. "So this means you mean belong to me?" Merlin looked up at him with wide eyes as he nodded again. The prince took Merlin's hand and looks at dragon eating itself it was unfinished as hey both learnt that they had a third mate they were waiting for. "You belong to me." Arthur repeated his words and he looked at Merlin who was blushing

"And you belong to me." Merlin whispered as he felt the blonde prince pull him closer.

He cupped the dark haired wizard's cheek and leaned in and kissed him on the lips Merlin moaned as he closed his eyes as he felt himself getting pulled in to Arthur's embrace and feeling safe and happy. Arthur was careful where he placed his hands as Merlin's skin was tender. Pulling back Merlin looked up at him with a deep red blush that was forming on his cheeks "You are a beautiful." The prince whispered as kissed along Merlin's throat making the Wizard moaned and hold onto Arthur tightly

"A…Arthur wait please." He whimpered, the prince pulled back and looked at the bright blue eyes "To soon." Merlin whispered "I'm sorry."

"No no don't be my little wizard don't be sorry, I understand." He told him as he cupped his face again and brushed some of the tears out of Merlin's face "I understand Merlin." The wizard smiled feeling his eyes burn with tears as he buried his face in the man's chest.

Week later …

Arthur was walking the halls he was going to speak to his father when he came cross _**Morgana, she was pacing her hands twisting over and over again as she muttered under her breath before she turns and runs into Arthur. "Oh sorry Morgana I thought you would have seen me." He said to her smiling, she looked at him and then back off a little looking down at the at his waist**_

 _ **"How is Merlin?" She asked**_

 _ **"He is doing better, still finds it hard to move about or to sit down but he's… coping with what my father did." She looked up at him and frowned**_

 _ **"W…What do you mean?" She asked, Arthur watched the dark haired woman and wondered how much he could tell her, Merlin had to her a great deal about her but should tell her the same "Arthur please did he hurt Merlin?" She looked at him in the eyes for the first time in years and he sighed softly and pulled her into an alcove.**_

 _ **She watched him as he ran his hand though his hair showing the band around his wrist his eyes widen but she said nothing. "I put Merlin in the stocks for back catching and I didn't think anything would happen he always takes it with a pinch of salt and I do make it up to him. But what I didn't know what that my father hired some creep to punish those who have been put in the stocks more than once. But this creep is getting more violent and had stop listen to his father."**_

 _ **"H…How badly was he hurt?"**_

 _ **"He was raped and whipped until he bleed." He whispered as he rubbed the mark on his wrist.**_

 _ **"Your wrist that you found your mate?" She whispered sadly as she took his hand and looked at it "It's not complete?" Morgana frowned and looked up at him to see his shocked face**_

 _ **"H…How….?"**_

 _ **She lifted her arm up and showed a band around her wrist but a gold snake she looked a shamed at her mark and pulled her arm back "It's the who I'm worried about." She whispered**_

 _ **"Why?"**_

 _ **"You tell me yours and I will tell you mind?" She asked softly with a sort of smile**_

 _ **"Merlin and one other we don't know." He told her, she nodded and looked down t her own marking**_

 _ **"Gwen." She told him "Uther will be angry." Morgana mumbled, the Prince sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he looked towards the window**_

 _ **"Morgana I am going to say this with brotherly love, if Gwen is your mate then don't fight it. You love her then that is fine." He smiles at her. She smiled back letting at him and kissed his cheek**_

 _ **"Thank you Arthur I didn't think you would understand…"**_

 _ **"I'm not my father, I would never hurt my people and I would never hurt those I call family." He whispered to her and she stood there trembling**_

 _ **"I…I can do magic."**_

 _ **The dark haired woman closed her eyes and waited for Arthur to call for the guards he was taking a big step telling him her fearful secret but as she felt a hand cup her cheeks making the dark haired which look up at him with tearful eyes "I know Merlin told me." He smiled "And you have nothing to fear yes magic can be dark but from what I've seen magic can be beautiful."**_

 _ **"H…How did Merlin know?" She whispered, as if she speaks any louder it would hurt.**_

 _ **"Merlin is a wizard and the love of my life and I think that our third is also a wizard." He smiled as he stood back and watched his adoptive sister runs into him and holds onto him and cries into his chest."**_

 _ **"Thank you," She sobbed as she felt his arms warp around her.**_

 _ **"For what?" he asked her**_

 _ **"For not being your father."**_

Year later…

He had told his father that he was going to marry Merlin and that if he didn't let him he would tell the whole kingdom that it was Uther himself letting the Creep abuse their love ones. The king didn't like that his son was blackmailing him to marry a servant boy "He isn't royalty Arthur and there will be no children?"

"So we will adopt." He told him "You're not going to change my mind on this Merlin means everything to me… he is my mate." Then the blonde Prince show him his wrist and Uther froze

"This is magic!" he snarled

"No it's not magic and you dare do anything to harm Merlin more than you already have and you can forget about me taking the throne." He snarled at him as he pushed him in the chest. "You will not harm him!"

Arthur was worried Uther would do something at one point so he called his close friends who all happen to love and care for Merlin. He paced as he waited for the last of the Knights to appear "Sorry I'm late." Lancelot said as he walked into the room

"Whose bed were you crawling out of then?" Gwaine chuckled seeing the tall knight wink at him

"This rather pretty blonde maid that is now working for _**Morgana and Gwen." He chuckled**_

 _ **"My sister won't be happy if her new maid is late." Arthur said with a smile.**_

 _ **"She won't be she was the one out of bed before me." Lancelot smiled as he stood with the rest of the group**_

 _ **"I called you here because I do not trust my father not to harm Merlin." There was a frown that formed on all their faces**_

 _ **"Why would your father want to harm Merlin?" Leon asked as he pushed himself off the chair he dropped himself into when he first arrive.**_

 _ **"Well this is why I asked you here, Merlin in our friend and maybe a brother to some of you but to me he is the love of my life and well Merlin is a warlock."**_

 _ **"Oh that." Percival**_ muttered

"Yeah we knew that he was warlock." Gwaine said with a grin "But we didn't know you love him." he grinned

"Wait how do you know he's a warlock?" The blonde Prince asked looking shocked at his friends

"Well we kind of seen him use his magic." Percival said, with a shrug as he patted Arthur on his back "We promises we will protect Merlin as you said we think of him as our brother."

A week later…

Arthur was out with his knights on a hunt and Merlin was with them. The prince didn't want to leave his future consort alone with his father and his punisher. His knight knew Merlin secret and were happy enough to protect the Wizard from any one including Uther. The wizard was sat on the white horse with Arthur sat behind him Merlin felt happy enough as he felt a firm arm around his waist and a on hand on his stomach to hold him place. They were already a day's ride from the Camelot and the sun was starting to set leaving a fiery glow in its wake.

They were passing a lake when Merlin felt a low hum in his body, it make him feel uncomfortable and there was a need to stop and stay in this are "Are you alright?" Arthur asked feeling Merlin uneasiness. The wizard shifted and looked at him with a worried look on his face

"Can we stop please?" he asked, Arthur looked around the area and nodded as he kissed the dark haired young man's neck

"We're stopping." He called out the other Knight's stopped and looked around as Arthur jumped of his horse

"Problem?" Leon asked see the Prince help Merlin down

"No, I thought this would be a good place to stop for the night." Arthur said as he cupped Merlin's cheeks and kissed him on the lips. "Are you okay my love?"

"I feel like we have to stop?" He whispered "We need to be here." He whispered as he held Arthur's shoulders as the prince ran his fingers though Merlin's inky black hair

"I feel the same." He smiled softly as he kissed him again.

They had a camp fire built and blazing with a spit on with one of the _**Percival's hunts. Merlin was feeling more and more nervous about something and Arthur wasn't much better he had his arms warped around Merlin and keeps his looking around. Both their marks around their wrists were burning and itching. A rumble came made them all jumped up and look around "It feel like an army!" Lancelot said as the knight drew their swords. Merlin pulled free from Arthur and started to run towards the lake**_

 _ **"Merlin!" The Prince yelled as he watched his mate run off. Arthur started to run after him along with the knights who all realised that Merlin was fast.**_

 _ **The dark haired Warlock stopped by the lake and watched a light jiggered brighten the sky and a dark figure seem to be falling form the sky. Merlin eyes widen as he watched the lighten flashes once again showing a person fall from the sky "No." He whispered as he started wade into the lake**_

 _ **"Merlin stop what are you doing?" Arthur yelled, as he watched his mate and then he felt the pull of his mate though his bond telling him to go in after him so that is what he did.**_

 _ **He swam out seeing the person fall into the depths of the lake pain was building up inside of him thinking he won't get to him in time as he swam faster. His eyes flashed as he used his magic to send out though the waves to the figure helping him stay afloat in the water until he reached him. Merlin found him bobbing in the water face up eyes close looking like angel. Merlin grabbed him and started to swim back to when Arthur swim up to them "Merlin what on earth are you doing?" He spluttered as he looked at the young man in his mate's arms**_

 _ **"It's him!"**_

 _ **They got to the bank Arthur took the unconscious teen out of Merlin's arm and carried him up to the camp fire as Merlin followed. The knights were confused as they watched the Prince placed the naked boy on a bed roll. "Bloody hell Merlin where did he come from?" Leon asked as he went to touch the boy**_

 _ **"Don't!" Merlin yelled as he moved next to Arthur "Don't touch him, look." The Warlock said as he gently moved him on to his side a little**_

 _ **"What the…"**_ Elyan whispered seeing the red and swollen crisscross marks cross the boy's back down to his backside to his thighs

"Bloody hell the creep is back." _**Lancelot said as he saw Arthur's heated look as Merlin tried to heal the wounds.**_

 _ **They dressed the boy in one of Arthur's shirts and tucked him into the bed roll all the way Merlin had a hard time trying not to cry as he sat by the boy running his fingers though is hair a the boy whimpered in pain. "Merlin you need those potion don't give him all of them." The Prince whispered as he touched his mate's shoulders**_

 _ **"I'm halving it." He told him as he wiped his eyes**_

 _ **"We will ride back tomorrow when he is a little stronger."**_

 _ **"He fell from the sky like an angel. Do you think this man Uther hired is a demon?" Merlin whispered as he traces the scar of lighten bolt on the boy's forehead**_

 _ **"I do think the man is a demon for what he's done to you and to our young mate." He whispered back and he rubbed Merlin's back.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**When the green eyed boy woke up, he woke with a scream and he started to thrashing about on the bed roll. Merlin had to stop the young teen from reopening his wounds as he screamed and cried out "NO NO PLEASE STOP…IT HURTS…!" He cried and it took everything Merlin had not to cry at the boy's nightmare. The dark haired boy looked at Merlin and stopped struggling and laid there shivering in pain at the man above him.**_

 _ **"I'm not going to hurt you." Merlin said softly "None of us are." He told him as he ran his fingers though the boy's hair as the young teen looked at the men watching him "We won't harm you, your safe with us." Merlin whispered.**_

 _ **The young teen turned his head and into the hand and closed his eyes feeling for the first time as he grabbed Merlin's wrist and looked up into the bright blue eyes "P…Please don't leave me." He whispered to him, Merlin smiled sadly at him**_

 _ **"I won't leave you." Merlin looked up at Arthur who knelt by the boy's other side and took his hand making the dark haired teen jerk at the sudden touch**_

 _ **"I won't leave you either." Arthur smiled brightly at him.**_

 _ **A little while later the young boy was still dress in Arthur's shirt and one of Merlin's spare trousers but even those are smile to long for the young teen. "Once we're back in Camlot we will find you clothes that better fit." Arthur smiled**_

 _ **"Camlot!" The teen squeaked as he looked at them in shock.**_

 _ **"Seems he heard of it." Leon chuckled as handed the boy a bowl of warm stew.**_

 _ **"Thank you." The boy said as he started to eat. Merlin sat next to him and watched as his eyes seem to grow at he ate his food. "This is good." He told him with mouthfuls of food**_

 _ **"It should be Merlin cooked it." Lancelot smiled as he patted Merlin's back. Harry looked back at the dark haired man who was blushed.**_

 _ **The knights move away leaving the boy with his own thought "Can you tell me your name?" The blonde man asked**_

 _ **"Harry Potter." The dark haired boy whispered as he held the stew close afraid it would be taken away from him**_ "A…AM I really in Camlot?" Harry asked

"Yes." Merlin said, as he knelt by the teen and watched the bright green eyes seem troubled "I can feel your magic Harry and you knee to be careful here. The King is a afraid of magic…" Harry looked up at him and stopped Merlin from speaking

"I know of Uther Pendragons murder campaign." Harry hissed "My school told me." Merlin frowned as he looked up to Arthur who seem half hurt by the boy's comment but he knew he shouldn't be

"Your school?"

"I'm…I'm not from this time… I don't know how it happen or why I am here but I know of Camlot and the dark days before Arthur Pendragon become king."

"I become king! See Merlin he confirmed it I will become in." He smiled. Harry's eyes widen and suddenly pulled away from them

"Oh god no this can't be happen! I'm not… I shouldn't have… Oh god what am I going to do!" Harry cried out

"Shhh don't hurt yourself you wounds are still healing and it will take time." Merlin said as he touched Harry's arm making the boy become still

"P…Please you don't understand you and him are an impotent point in the world of magic and I could mess it all up by being here!" Arthur bent down and brushed some of the dark hair out of the pretty eyes of the boy's face

"Or you're in the right place and the right time and you're here just for us." The prince smiled as he lifted up Harry's wrist and showed the same Dragon tattoo on his wrist.

Harry frowned at it knowing it's been mothering him for months as he tried to find out who else had this mark of his mate but now he sat here throw out of his own time and the Great Wizard Merlin and the King of Calmot both have the same mark as him. "Oh god." Harry whispered "So the mirror was right." He whispered as he started to cry.


End file.
